Clare's Destiny
by star3catcher
Summary: Clare was seperated from her parents years ago. She hates Irk and wants to be a singer, so she decides to move away. But when Clare and her SIR Leila get stuck on Earth in the past, she meets the most unexpected people... her family. I WAS BORED! OK?


**In this story, I introduce my new OC, Clare.**

**Go easy on me with this story, I'm so used to writing all this fluffy, warm, stuff. **

**I only own the characters that were never, and will never be in the show.**

**--**

We enter a dark room. In the middle of the corner sat an Irken lady in a rocking chair. She was rocking back and forth looking down at the small, warm, bundle in her arms. A male Irken walked up beside her.

"How are you?" he asked. "I'm just fine, you worry yourself too much." she answered back. The male lowered his antennas in embarrassment. "How's the little one?" he asked about the bundle. "She's been dying to meet her daddy."

The male gently pulled back the flap on the bundle, he looked down at a little Irken baby girl that resembled him. He smiled.

"She's beautiful, just like you." he said. The little girl woke up with a yawn and opened her big purple eyes. She looked at both her parents in curiosity. "Good Morning Clare." said the female, "This is your daddy, Zim."

The little girl looked up at the male who was revealed to be Zim. Zim smiled and waved at her. "Goo..." she said.

Zim: She's always what we dreamed of, Tak.

The female now known as Tak looked up at Zim and smiled.

Tak: Yes... she is.

The little Clare squealed in delight. They smiled at her some more before Zim frowned.

Zim: Tak, you know we must leave soon. The Irken war arrises.

The Irken War. The name was all to well known these days. There was another planet very similar to Irk, and because of that, there was an, "upset of power," causing the war.

Tak: I know... we can't take her with. It would be too dangerous...

There was a long silence, a small tear rolled down Tak's cheek. She hugged little Clare, it was the last time she would.

**Something Years Later-**

Pop-Rock music blasted through the academy.

"CLLLLAAAAARRRREEE!!" yelled one of the attendants. She smashed open the door that lead to Clare's room. Clare was jumping on her bed rocking out to the Avril Lavigne music. Like before, she looked a lot like Zim, except purple with curled antennas like her mother, Tak. She wore a purple invader outfit.

The attendant marched up to her boom-box and shut it off.

Clare: Hey! What was that for?!

Attendant: Your music is always too loud! It disturbs people!

Clare: So? I have just as much rights as them!

Attendant: You have to obey the rules!

Clare: Pfft, whatever. Pretty soon I'm moving out of here, out of this dump, off this planet.

Attendant: sigh... that'll be the day I'm finally happy.

The attendant walked out. Clare glared after her, then she turned back to her work. She was packing, her promise to move away wasn't just some rant. Clare, although very young, had every intention of leaving. She opened another suitcase, and out popped a little pink SIR similar to Gir, with a heart in the middle of the chest plate.

Clare: Hey Leila, I was wondering where you were.

Well, Clare wasn't going away completely alone. Leila was a SIR unit that her parents had left her, she was virtually her only friend.

Leila: I's was playn' hide and seek!

Clare: Yes you were. Hey, have you packed? We're ditching this dump tomorrow.

Leila: But you's said when you old enough.

Clare: Leila, you've got to learn: I lie. And if I didn't lie, they would try and stop me.

Leila: Oooohhhhhh...

Clare: You still don't get it, do you?

Leila: NOT A CLUE!

Clare smiled and shook her head. Leila she's not perfect, but she's family.

Clare: Well, I'm almost ready. Keep packing, I don't want to postpone our leave.

Leila: Yes! You do not want to postpone your tree!

Clare didn't bother to correct Leila, it was hopeless. She turned back to packing.

**Next Day-**

A small service drone approached a tall figure covered in shadows.

SD: Yes my Tallest Wrath?

Tallest Wrath stepped out of the shadows, he had a scary, red and black theme to him.

Wrath: Report.

SD: Yes, well uh... Foodcourtia has gotten 77 brand new flavors for their...

Wrath: Not about snacks you idiot! Those morons aren't in charge anymore!

SD: Oh! Um, I'm sorry. What do you want to know about?

Wrath: Wars, Smeet care, _Important_ stuff.

SD: ... I got gossip...

Wrath: Ugh... just tell me SOMETHING. SOMETHING of at least little importance.

The previous Tallests had left these service-drones in bad shape.

SD: Uhhhhhhh... I heard that Clare is leaving... I'm not gonna miss her... the little noise-rat...

This got Tallest Wrath's attention.

Wrath: Leaving?

SD: Yes.

Wrath: And you're sure it's Clare?

SD: Yes! Wait a minute... uh... Yes!

Tallest Wrath growled a little to himself, he knew about Clare. Daughter of not one, but TWO defects, and unbelievably annoying! He hated her with every inch of of his body.

Wrath: You are dismissed.

The service drone ran out. Tallest Wrath started to think to himself. "If she's captured by enemies, she'll let out our secrets."

**With Clare-**

Leila sat in one of the front seats singing a little song as she waited for her Mistress to arrive. Clare slammed down the trunk of her voot and joined Leila. She started it up.

Leila: Mistress, where do we going?

Clare: Where ever the stars may lead us.

Leila: Oo! I hope they lead us to piggy land!

The voot lifted into the air, Clare smiled in the soft glow of the controls. Now no one could control her anymore.

Clare: See 'ya Irk!

She pulled some levers and pushed some buttons, the ship shot forward with speed. It started to move past the MASSIVE, Tallest Wrath watched. He pressed a small button, a vortex appeared in front of Clare's voot.

Clare: AH! What is that?!

Leila: It's colorful!

Clare: We're gonna fall in!

Leila: Is 'dat good or bad?

Clare: BAD!

Leila: Oh... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Clare: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Both: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

--

**What will happen? Find out next chapter.**


End file.
